Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Allegiance
by Ghost of Meat
Summary: During a trip to visit his friend Athrun on the PLANTs Kira Yamato learns of the murder of his parents by Blue Cosmos. Then with the Bloody Valentine a year later he decides to do his part for the freedom of the PLANTs. Rated T
1. Timeline Preface

**Disclaimer – Don't own it. Noting is mine.**

**A/N I'm making corrections to this fic so I figured I'd post the timeline as well. See Chapter 1 Authors Note for full details Also the themes for this fic are Frontline by Pillar,** **Breaking Benjamin-Unknown Soldier, Soldiers by Drowning Pool, and Indestructible by Disturbed, none of which I own.**

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed**

**Allegiance**

Preface timeline

**C.E. 61**

After surviving a terror attack by an anti-Coordinator organization within the PLANTs, Patrick Zala sends his son Athrun to attend a preparatory school at the lunar city Copernicus. Here, Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala meet for the first time.

**C.E. 63**

The PLANTs' energy production department is destroyed by Blue Cosmos terrorism. The PLANT Supreme Council proposes a temporary suspension of exports, but the sponsor nations reject the suggestion, sending the PLANTs into a severe energy crisis. When the PLANTs' engineers carry out a coordinated sabotage campaign, the sponsor nations respond by threatening the PLANTs with their fleet of mobile armors.

Within the PLANTs, calls for autonomy grow louder. Siegel Cline and Patrick Zala become leaders of a Supreme Council faction which seeks independence from the sponsor nations. Research into the military applications of mobile suits begins.

**C.E. 65**

The first prototype mobile suit is secretly rolled out. The Zodiac Alliance steps up its activities and attracts more sympathizers, changing its name to the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty (ZAFT).

**C.E. 67**

The GINN, the first fully functional mobile suit, is completed. A section of Maius City is secretly converted and begins production of mobile suits.

**C.E. 68**

Siegel Cline is elected chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council. The PLANT Supreme Council, now dominated by ZAFT members, votes to make autonomy and trading independence its highest priorities. The sponsor nations respond with a show of armed force, but the PLANTs carry out a military expansion of their own, and a standoff ensues.

Blue Cosmos grows in strength. Its ranks expand to the hundreds of thousands, and persecution of Coordinators living on Earth intensifies. As a result, almost all Coordinators emigrate to the PLANTs.

Chairman Cline makes secret arrangements to exchange imports of food and exports of manufactured goods with the United States of South America and the Oceania Union. Learning of these arrangements, the sponsor nations demand the dismissal of Chairman Cline, the dissolution of the PLANT Supreme Council, and the complete renunciation of autonomy for the PLANTs. These demands are rejected by the PLANTs.

In response to the Mandelbrot Incident, ZAFT is reorganized under Patrick Zala's leadership, and combined with the PLANTs' domestic security operations to become a military organization equipped with mobile suits.

A biohazard breaks out inside the Mendel colony at Lagrange point 4. Numerous casualties ensue, and the colony is abandoned, and then sterilized with a massive bombardment of X-rays. The involvement of Blue Cosmos is rumored.

Patrick Zala calls Athrun back from Copernicus. Due to the deteriorating situation, the Yamato family also leaves Copernicus, and relocates to the resource satellite Heliopolis.

**C.E. 69**

Chairman Cline orders PLANTs seven through ten of Junius City remodeled for agricultural production. The sponsor nations, determined to prevent the PLANTs from producing their own food, begin intimidation maneuvers. At this point ZAFT and its mobile suit forces make their combat debut, overwhelming Earth's mobile armors and driving the forces of the sponsor nations out of the PLANTs' airspace.

**2.8**

Despite the danger of conflict Kira Yamato arrives at the PLANTs to visit long time friend Athrun Zala, staying with his friend's family at the Zala estate on Aprilius One.

**2.9**

Kira Yamato and Lacus Cline meet for the first time. The two quickly become close friends. The Yamato Family (Haruma and Caridad Yamato) are killed at an outdoor mall by armed gunmen, Blue Cosmos claims responsibility.

After conversing with Representative Athha of Orb, the Zala's accept young Kira as a member of their family by formally adopting him. Kira also learns from Representative Athha that he has a twin sister, Cagalli, who Representative Athha has raised as his own daughter. Though still grieving Kira is happy to learn this, he is also happy to have been accepted by Athrun's family. The friend he considered a brother was now his brother in fact. Kira and Cagalli speak via video conference for the first time, the first time of many.

**3.5**

Athrun introduces Kira to Dearka Elsman, Nicol Amalfi, and Yzak Joule.

**5.6**

Captain Halberton of the Atlantic Federation's 4th Fleet (which will later become the 8th Fleet of the Earth Alliance) recognizes the mobile suit's effectiveness in space combat, and proposes the development of the "G-Weapons." Halberton's proposal is rejected by his superiors, but some of them provide assistance so that the project can proceed in secrecy.

**10.6**

Chairman Cline issues demands for complete autonomy and trade equality to the sponsor nations. The PLANTs promise to halt resource exports to Earth should no response arrive by January 1 of the following year.

**C.E. 70**

**1.1**

As they meet with representatives of the sponsor nations, PLANT Supreme Council members are targeted by a terror attack, and one council member is slain. Blue Cosmos claims responsibility, but when it becomes clear that the sponsor nations were behind the attack, the PLANTs halt all resource exports. The sponsor nations, which have become dependent on the PLANTs for all such production, are rendered destitute.

**2.5**

_The Tragedy of Copernicus_. At the urging of the Secretary-General of the United Nations, negotiations take place at the lunar city Copernicus. A terrorist bombing claims the lives of the sponsor nations' representatives, the Secretary-General, and the rest of the United Nations leadership. The PLANT representative, Chairman Cline, is delayed by a shuttle malfunction and escapes the bombing.

**2.7**

_The Alaska Declaration_. The Atlantic Federation announces the establishment of the Earth Alliance.

**2.8**

Representative Athha announces that the Orb Union will remain neutral and independent. Lenore Zala cancels her yearly trip to tour the Junius farming PLANTs to be with her adopted son Kira to help young Coordinator recuperate from an illness. This decision unknowingly saves her life.

**2.11**

The Earth Alliance declares war against the PLANTs, and an invasion force sets out from the Ptolemaeus lunar base. Meanwhile, Blue Cosmos loyalists in the military secretly load a nuclear missile aboard the mobile armor carrier Roosevelt.

**2.14**

_The Bloody Valentine_. ZAFT mobile suit forces repel the Earth Alliance attack. However, the agricultural colony Junius Seven is hit by a nuclear missile, and 243,721 people lose their lives in this tragedy.

**2.18**

At a national memorial for the Bloody Valentine victims, Chairman Cline swears to resist the Earth Alliance to the very end, and offers to give trading preference to nations which decline to join the Alliance. The Oceania Union and the United States of South America accept Cline's offer. Defense Chairman Zala also publicly eulogizes the Yamato's and publicly announces the adoption of Kira, now Kira Yamato-Zala. He also declared Zaft's intention to eradicate Blue Cosmos by any means necessary. Though the Zala's adoption of Kira continues to be unknown outside of PLANT and the upper echelons of the Orb Government.

**2.19**

Earth Alliance forces launch an armed invasion of the United States of South America. The Panama spaceport is seized by force, and the Atlantic Federation annexes the South American continent.

**2.20**

Condemning the Earth Alliance's invasion of Central and South America, the Oceania Union declares its support for the PLANTs. The Alliance responds by declaring war against the Oceania Union as well.

**2.21**

Athrun Zala and Yzak Joule join ZAFT. Having witnessed the horror of the Bloody Valentine first hand, and the murder of his parents, Kira Yamato joins as well. Though he is a few months from his 15th birthday he is granted a waver by Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala.

**2.22**

A battle begins over the space station Yggdrasil. The Earth Alliance commits its 1st, 2nd, and 3rd fleets to this fierce battle, while the PLANTs deploy their N-Jammers for the first time. Both sides' forces are evenly matched, and ZAFT suffers heavy losses. Yggdrasil itself ultimately collapses, its ruins becoming part of the Debris Belt, and Rau Le Creuset is awarded the Order of the Nebula for his accomplishments in this battle. Cagalli learns of her brother's enlistment into ZAFT.

**3.8**

The first Battle of Victoria. ZAFT forces begin an invasion of Earth, with the Victoria spaceport as their first target. However, the operation ends in failure.

**3.15**

Assessing the failures of the Victoria attack, the PLANT Supreme Council decides on an equatorial campaign dubbed Operation Uroboros.

**4.1**

_The April Fool Crisis_. ZAFT launches Operation Uroboros by scattering N-Jammers across Earth's surface, plunging the nations of the Earth Alliance into a severe energy crisis.

**4.2**

The Battle of Carpentaria. ZAFT drops the disassembled components of a military base from orbit to the Gulf of Carpentaria. Within 48 hours, the foundations of the Carpentaria Base have been laid. The Earth Alliance's Pacific Fleet engages the ZAFT forces, but is defeated.

**4.12**

Kira Yamato-Zala graduates from the ZAFT Military Academy early with incredible scores and is assigned to a ZAFT Mobile Suit unit. Upon graduation he enters into an arranged marriage with Chairman Cline's daughter Lacus arranged by their respective fathers. Though arranged, neither are opposed to the engagement.

**4.17**

The first Battle of Jachin Due. The Earth Alliance's 5th and 6th Fleets set off from the Ptolemaeus lunar base to attack the PLANT homeland, and are intercepted by ZAFT forces in the vicinity of the resource satellite Jachin Due. Kira Yamato-Zala serves with distention and is awarded the ZAFT Silver Star for heroism, earns the moniker White Eagle of Jachin.

**5.3 **

ZAFT begins an offensive whose ultimate target is the Ptolemaeus lunar base. A ZAFT base is established in the Lorentz Crater, and the moon is divided along what becomes known as the Grimaldi Front.

**5.20**

The Carpentaria Base is completed, and ZAFT deploys the aerial mobile suit DINN. Kira Yamato-Zala assigned to Grimaldi Front

**5.22**

Zaft's campaign to capture terrestrial bases begins in earnest. Using the Carpentaria Base as a staging area, ZAFT launches an invasion of the Mediterranean region.

**5.25**

The first Casablanca Sea Battle. The Earth Alliance's Mediterranean fleet engages ZAFT's submarine carrier fleet in a naval battle near Casablanca. The victorious ZAFT forces then enter the Mediterranean and begin advancing southward into Africa. Meanwhile, construction of the Gibraltar base begins.

**5.30**

The Suez Battle. ZAFT ground forces defeat a massive Earth Alliance tank corps at El Alamein, and Andrew Waltfeld earns the nickname "Desert Tiger" for his exploits in this battle. The ZAFT forces begin heading south, expanding their territory into Africa.

**6.2**

The final battle of the Grimaldi Front takes place at an Earth Alliance resource base in the Endymion Crater. The Alliance loses its 3rd Fleet, but is able to use a Cyclops System to wipe out the ZAFT forces. Many Alliance forces are also sacrificed in the process. Kira Yamato-Zala earns Zaft's Purple Cluster for being wounded in battle while piloting his GINN High Maneuver against enemy forces.

**6.4**

Kira Yamato-Zala returns to the PLANTs lightly wounded, to a tearful reunion with his fiancé Lacus Cline.

**6.14**

At Lagrange point 4, fighting begins around the resource satellite Nova, which is controlled by the Republic of East Asia. Skirmishes continue for almost a month, with neither side carrying out a decisive strike, and many of the space colonies of the L4 cluster are damaged during the fighting. Kira Yamato-Zala is redeployed as commander of the Zala Team. One of his team members, Sala Zurel, distinguishes herself in the fighting and earns the moniker Nova Raven.

**7.12**

The Earth Alliance abandons Nova, and the fighting comes to an end. Both sides cease major military operations, and although small skirmishes continue on Earth and in space, the overall war enters a stalemate.

The mobile suit development project proposed by Commodore Halberton, commander of the Alliance's 8th Fleet, is reexamined as a means of breaking this deadlock. With the assistance of Morgenroete, development of the G series and the mobile suit carrier Archangel begins in earnest at Heliopolis.

**8.5**

Upon hearing rumors of the Alliance Mobile Suit program ZAFT high command deploys Heliopolis colony native Kira Yamato-Zala to investigate and report on the program.

**8.17**

Kira returns to Heliopolis and enrolls at Morgenroete Technical Collage as a student, all the time sending constant reports on the Alliance MS development program. While on colony he drops the Zala from his name.

**9.20**

Athrun Zala graduates from ZAFT's military academy. He is assigned to the Le Creuset team along with Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, and Nicol Amalfi.

**10.22**

Secret discussions are arranged between Chairman Cline and Earth Alliance Secretary-General Olbani, using the Reverend Malchio as an intermediary. Their goal is to break the stalemate, alleviate famine conditions, and find middle ground for a compromise to end the war. However, these negotiations fail to bear fruit.

**C.E. 71**

**1.15**

Activity in the Pacific theater increases. ZAFT attacks the Republic of East Asia's Kaohsiung spaceport.

**1.20**

Five GAT-X series mobile suits, and the warship Archangel, are secretly rolled out at Heliopolis.

**1.23**

The Kaohsiung spaceport falls. Rau Le Creuset returns to PLANT to help orchestrate the upcoming Operation Spit Break scheduled for sometime in the next few months.

**1.24**

The Le Creuset team, now under the command of Sala Zurel (Nova Raven) and integrated into the Zala Team, investigates reports of a new Earth Alliance military satellite under construction at Lagrange point 3. However, the information proves faulty and no fighting ensues. On their way back, they obtain intelligence on the Alliance's mobile suits from Kira Yamato-Zala who had deployed to the Heliopolis colony some months earlier and had returned to Morgenroete collage. With his GINN High Maneuver type hidden on the colony he was in place to act when necessary.

**1.25**

Now


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Don't own it. Noting is mine.**

**A/N I've replaced Chapter 1 with this timeline, then re-added chapter 1 because I ran into some continuity errors with the original version, Such as Kira being such an integrated part of the Zala family after only a few months. It didn't work too well, nor was it believable so I went back and corrected things by pushing Kira's adoption by them back to CE 69 and basically fudging a reason for Lenore Zala not to be on Junius 7. Also his High Maneuver Type GINN will now be in standard colors. Then I figured I would just add the timeline in as a preface and hence here is the corrected version you see now. I hope to have the actual 2****nd**** chapter done soon.**

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed**

**Allegiance**

Chapter 1

Home Front

**Cosmic Era 70**

The Growing tensions between the Earth Alliance and the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, or ZAFT, have degenerated into full blown war due to the events of the Bloody Valentine.

It was originally projected that the larger earth forces would easily push the ZAFT forces back and win an easy victory. However this assumption proved wrong after ZAFT spread its Neutron Jammers all over the earth and surrounding space, robbing both sides of the ability to use nuclear arms of any kind, from bombs to reactors.

ZAFT then launched there special weapons called Mobile Suits and quickly fought the Alliance into a corner.

**Jan 25 CE 71 **

**Heliopolis**

"I'm within two kilometers of Kaohsiung Spaceport, where the fighting has been intense for days."

The reported on the screen wore a flack vest; helmet and other protective gear as he ducked behind several large concrete blocks as incoming fire rained around him. Behind him a Zaft ZGMF-1017 GINN continued its assault against the Alliance defensive emplacements.

"ZAFT forces began their attack several days ago, and from what we are now seeing it will only be a matter of time until the space port falls"

The reporter looked grim. The news footage was already a week old, Kaohsiung Spaceport had most likely already fallen to Zaft forces. Kira Yamato, 15 year old Coordinator and Orb native, let a small smile cross his face as he recognized the GINN leading the attack.

"Looks like Coisers unit finally made planet fall, hope he's doing alright"

Kira sighed, ever since the 8th of February last year his life had been extremely different. Starting with his visit to Aprilius One to see his longtime friend Athrun Zala, then the murder of his parents Haruma and Caridad Yamato by Blue Cosmos, then the Bloody Valentine, the entire universe had gone crazy. Only the kindness of the Zala's had kept him sane. He remembered his arrival on the PLANTs vividly.

**Flashback **

**February 8 CE 69**

**PLANT Aprilius One**

**Shuttle Dock**

Kira Yamato, 14 years old, stepped off of the newly arrived shuttle from Orbs Heliopolis Colony. This was the first time in well over a year that he would see his friend Athrun Zala. It had only been a day since the Alaska Declaration officially forming the Earth Alliance but neither cared about that, they were only 14 and 15 respectively and war seemed impossible to them. As he stepped into the colony terminal Kira feared he had arrived at the wrong place…until he noticed his friend Athrun standing in the distance waving him over, next to Athrun stood his parents Lenore and Patrick Zala.

"Kira, over here"

Kira made his way through the crowd toward the Zala family, small traveling bag in hand, and was immediately drawn into a brotherly hug by his long time friend.

"Glad you made it"

As the pair parted Athrun motioned toward his parents.

"Kira this is my mom and dad. Mom, Dad this is my friend Kira"

Kira, having always been a bit shy, was visibly nervous at meeting his friend's parents for the first time.

"It's…nice to meet you"

Lenore Zala smiled at Kira's shyness while Patrick Zala kept is neutral expression though his eyes showed curiosity toward his son's school friend.

They spent their first day back together at the Zala residents. While Kira was put off by Athrun's father at first, beneath his slightly cold exterior Kira could recognize that Patrick Zala wasn't much different than his own father. The reason he held that seemingly cold exterior was that he held an enormous responsibility to the people of the PLANTs and needed to show an air of strength and stability.

No sooner had the group arrived at the Zala residence Kira witnessed the cold facade melt away in the presence of his wife and son. Patrick Zala became much as any other father meeting one of his son's closest friends for the first time. The two teen Coordinators traded stories of their year apart. From Kira's time in Heliopolis and the collage classes he was taking to Athrun's own studies and the friends he had made. Athrun also arranged for Kira to meet his childhood friend Lacus Cline the next day.

Neither knew the untold tragedy the next few days would bring.

**End Flashback**

Kira shook his head; while the memories of his past two years held some of the worst in his life they also held some of the best. But he really didn't have time to think on them. The only thing he needed to be thinking about was the work his teacher, professor Kato, had assigned to him the day before. Kira was beginning to question what exactly these program analyses were being used for. Having had extensive access to the GINN OS there were similarities he couldn't ignore. If this was a project for the Earth Forces G-Weapons there would be hell to pay. But it also left him at a distinct advantage.

"Hey Kira"

He turned to see two other teens running up to him, Boyfriend and Girlfriend Miriallia Haw and Tolle Koenig. He waved them over and went back to work. Not that he didn't like the pair of teens; on the contrary they were two of his closest friends. He was just really busy. Kira looked up at the pair as they approached.

"Something up"

Miriallia nodded.

"Professor Kato wants to see you"

Kira sighed

"Did he say why?"

Mir shook her head.

"Just that he needed you"

Kira shook his head as he closed his laptop. It would take them half an hour to get to Morgenroete Collage from there so they needed to get going. He preferred this life, even though he knew it wouldn't last much longer. The Earth Forces were working on 5 prototype Mobile Suits on this colony, and he knew ZAFT would be there soon to collect them. As the trio traveled toward the college Kira watched the passers by from their public transit. His friends constantly would bug him, as Tolle was now, about his nonexistent crush on Flay Allster. What Kira wouldn't tell anyone yet, was that he was already spoken for. What an irony that the day he meet the love of his life, was the day he lost his parents

**Flashback**

**February 9 CE 69**

**PLANT Aprilius One**

Kira and Athrun had gone to visit Athrun's longtime friend Lacus that morning. They had spent the whole morning and afternoon with the pink haired girl and her small army of Haro's who spent their time chasing Kira's bird robot Birdy around. As the Haro's paraded around the garden constantly jumping to try and grab Birdy the trio of teen Coordinators couldn't help but laugh at the antics of their small robots. Kira and Lacus quickly became close.

On the space colony of Heliopolis, things were not so well.

An out door mall, Automatic gun fire, a bomb blast, bodies littered the street. Two of the dead were locals, and the targets, Haruma and Caridad Yamato.

Kira's parents.

**End Flashback**

While Kira smiled at the mere thought of Lacus, he also had to choke back tears at the memory of his parents. It was still an open wound, and though Lacus had tried her best to heal it, it still hurt him. He reached up and wiped away the tear that had formed in his right eye.

"Hey"

Kira turned in his seat; Mir and Tolle were both looking at him. Mir tilted her head to the side a bit

"You ok"

Kira nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking about my parents, it's been almost two years now"

The pair nodded. The murder of Kira's parents was a "no touch" subject and everyone knew it. After their deaths he had stayed on the PLANTs until August with his friend's family before returning home to finish school.

At least that was what Kira had told them. It obviously wouldn't do him any good to mention his joining ZAFT. Or being sent to this colony to spy on the Earth Forces Mobile suit program…or having been adopted by the Zala's

**Flashback**

**February 9 CE 69**

**PLANT Aprilius One**

**Zala Household**

Young Kira sat on the sofa in the sitting room between Athrun and Lacus, sobbing his heart out. Word of the murder of the Yamato's had arrived that morning, it was now after noon and Kira hadn't stopped crying since. As Athrun and Lacus did their best to try and calm him Lenore and Patrick Zala watched from the elder Zala's study. As Patrick read through the reports from Orb he slammed his fist into his desk.

"Damn Blue Cosmos"

Lenore Zala closed her phone and turned to her husband.

"So Orb confirmed it then"

Patrick nodded.

"There were a few survivors who heard "for our blue and pre world" all to well"

Lenore, usually known for her almost infinite patience, cursed under her breath then turned back to her husband.

"Isn't there anything we can do for him, what will orb do with him now?"

Zala shook his head.

"I don't know, he's not an adult yet even by our standards"

Lenore looked back out at the three teens. Kira had cried himself to sleep and now lay with his head in Lacus' lap and she could see Athrun moving through the kitchen. After a moment Lenore turned back to her husband.

"We could adopt him"

Zala looked up at his wife and raised an eyebrow as she continued.

"He doesn't have anywhere else, and he and Athrun are already as close as brothers"

"Are you sure about this"

Lenore nodded.

"Yes, I'll contact the Junius Committee and cancel our meeting and then I'll contact Lord Izumi"

Lenore contacted Lord Izumi Nara Athha of Orb the next day. He agreed to the adoption, though it was to be kept quiet. He also dropped another, more welcomed, bombshell on Kira. The young Coordinator had a twin sister, his own daughter Cagalli Yula Athha. This of course meant that Kira himself was also adopted. Kira and Cagalli spoke over video phone for the first time that day, and kept in touch at least once a week afterward thought the war sometimes delayed them.

In the coming year Zala would thank god his wife had proposed they adopt the now orphaned Coordinator. On Feb 8 CE 70 Kira contracted an illness, one which was still unknown in cause. To be with her adopted son during his illness Lenore canceled her yearly meeting with the Junius Committee. A decision that saved her life as mere 6 days later Junius 7, the very colony on which they had been scheduled to meet, was destroyed by an Earth Alliance Mk 92 Nuclear Missile.

**End Flashback**

Miriallia, Tolle and Kira arrived at professor Kato's lab at Morgenroete collage about half an hour later. They found Sai Argyle and their friend Kuzzey working on the same power lifter that the group had started on about a month before. Kira and the others walked into the room, completely missing the professor's guest, who on the other hand hadn't missed Kira. She stood in the corner of the room, eyes widened in pleasant shock. She wore a green jacket and hat; easily disguising herself from any she may encounter except Kira. He would easily see through it, had he actually seen her.

She knew he had come to the colony to take more classes after he had left PLANT, these in engineering, but she didn't know it would be here in this particular class. This was her first time actually seeing him. As the students were settling into their normal routine of Kira on the operations computers and the rest doing their own work, she saw her chance and moved behind his chair. She leaned over his shoulder, placing her lips near his ear and gently whispered.

"Hey you"

Kira let out a small yell as he fell back out of his chair and onto the floor. Drawing everyone's attention and earning a giggling laugh from the girl. He sat on the floor for a moment just looking at the girl until realization hit him of just who the face and voice belonged to.

"Cagalli?"

Kira wasn't much taller than his sister. Before Mir or any of the others could say anything he jumped up and pulled his twin into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms her brother, hugging him as tightly as she could. This was the first time the pair had meet in person since finding out they were twins almost two years ago. Kira reached up and pulled the hat from her head as they final separated, letting her hair finally fall naturally. His eyes never left hers nor did his smile leave his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to check on something. I didn't know you would be here, ya know, in this class"

Kira shrugged.

"Well I told you I was coming here didn't I?"

"Well yeah but I thought you were still…"

The pair finally noticed they were being watched. Kira looked at his classmates and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Guess you guys want an introduction huh"

Everyone just nodded as Sai spoke for them.

"Yeah, I think we would"

Kira nodded.

"Alright then"

He turned back to Cagalli and began introducing her to everyone.

"Cagalli these are my classmates Sai Argyle, Kuzzey Buskirk, Miriallia Haw and her boyfriend Tolle Koenig"

Kira turned to his classmates.

"Everyone this is my twin sister Cagalli Yula…"

Before Kira could finish introducing her, an explosion from outside rocked the classroom. Everyone rushed to the windows to see a ball of fire rise from a building not far away, and a Zaft GINN move from the wreckage. The GINN sported a slightly off light green paintjob as apposed to the standard Zaft gray. Kira knew that particular paintjob all to well, it belonged to his teammate and 2nd in command Sala Zurel, also known as the Nova Raven after distinguishing herself at the Battle of Nova as part of the Zala Team.

Everyone but Kira and Cagalli stood transfixed by the sight of the wanton destruction before them. The twins looked at each other and then back to the others. Seeing he didn't have their attention Kira let out a loud whistle, not only getting their attention but earning a yelp from Mir process.

"Tolle, take every one home, get your emergency packs and get to the neighborhood shelter. Don't ask just go"

Tolle nodded and every one grabbed their things and moved for the door, Miriallia stopped next to Kira who had thrown on his jacket and picked up his belongings.

"Kira you need to come with us, it's not safe here"

Kira just shook his head.

"I need to get Cagalli to safety. I'll try to get back after that but if I can't I'll just find another shelter, now go on"

Mir nodded and followed the others out. Kira walked to the door where Cagalli was waiting.

"Come on, this way"

* * *

Kira and Cagalli jogged down the external halls which lead them out of Morgenroete College and toward the old warehouse block. As they ran Cagalli asked.

"Why are we heading for the warehouses?"

Kira glanced over at his twin.

"Some of the guys at Morgenroete College support ZAFT and know who I am. Once I found out about the G-Weapon program I had them hide my GINN for me. I figured this would happen sooner or later"

They finally stopped at the door to one of the older buildings which, suspiciously, had a new card lock installed. Kira quickly removed the key card from his wallet and swiped it through. With a beep and green light the door swung opened and the pair stepped in. Cagalli gasped at the sight, in the center of the room stood a GINN High Maneuver Type. Kira moved toward a locker near the 80 ton Mobile Suit's foot and removed two ZAFT style flight suits, one in green and his own in gray. He passed the green one to his sibling.

"You need to put this on, were going out there. Nova's out there so it must be my team; I need to take command before it gets too bad"

Cagalli nodded and turned around. She blushed a bit as she striped down to her bra and panties before pulling the flight suit on. She had never imagined she would ever have a reason to ware a ZAFT flight suit. By the time she turned around again Kira was attaching his helmet. She followed suit and then followed Kira up the stairs and onto the walkway which led to the GINN's cockpit.

Once Kira was in place in the pilot's seat and strapped in Cagalli climbed in. Though the cockpit was cramped she managed to get in behind the pilot's chair…after stepping on and kneeing her twin a few times. Once she was set Kira closed the hatch and started his GINN's startup.

"Hang tight, we're probably going to be in combat as soon as I break out. I'll try to take it easy but I may not be able"

Feeling a smack on the top of his helmet Kira turns to his sibling who was sending him a halfhearted glare.

"Don't forget, oh brother mine, I do have combat training. Its not like I'm made of glass ya know"

Kira turned back to the forward console and checked his readouts one last time.

"I know, but you are my sister. I can't help but worry"

Cagalli sighed and smiled. She placed her hand on Kira's shoulder and gave a soft squeeze. Kira smiled as the gesture and then griped the control yokes.

"Guess its time for the White Eagle to fly again. Kira Yamato-Zala, heading out"

The High Maneuver GINN raised its 76mm Assault Rifle and fired a quick burst into the roof supports. Kira then fired his GINN's thrusters and smashed through the weakened roof and into the colony.

**A/N Yes I know the High Maneuver GINN's rifle is only like 27mm but I up-ed it because 27mm feels far too small. What can I say I'm originally a UC guy; I'm use to MS sized rifles being no smaller than 90mm.**

**I hope I've put a new spin on the whole "Kira joins Zaft" fic type and I hope you enjoy. Now on to do 2.**


End file.
